fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpius confronts his curse
----Chapter 14---- It was late at night on December 23rd when Scorpius and Mirrana were returning from a walk looking at the beautiful decorations that the town had put up for Christmas. The night was peaceful, while the moon shone brightly through the town, amplifying it's beauty. "So you haven't seen her lately?" Mirrana asked anxiously. Scorpius nodded his head. "Isn't this a good thing water boy? Why does it make you nervous?" "I have been meditating, try to find ways to get her out of my head for a while. She just laughed at me each time I tried. Then a week ago she just dissapeared. I don't feel her in me. It is concerning me." Scorpius told her. They turned the corner on the street and arrived back at the apartment. "I am going to head upstairs to get ready for bed. Will you be joining or do you want to stay out for a while longer?" Mirrana asked, knowing that Scorpius enjoyed a few minutes alone at the end of the day to meditate. Scorpius pulled her close and kissed her. "I will be up in a few minutes hun. I want to think for a little bit." Mirrana kissed him back and gave him a quick hug. "Be quick about it. It's hard to sleep without you..." she said with a coy smile. She went up the stairs and inside when Scorpius walked away from the building to a bench nearby. I wish that I knew what the hell is going on with this goddess. It was sort of a relief having her in view. At least I knew where she was. But now... Scorpius shook his head. He looked up in the night sky at the stars and the moon and sighed. "How can beings be so cruel when this earth is amazingly beautiful?" he asked to himself. He sat there for a few more moments contemplating everything, listening to the breeze and all of the night creatures calling to each other. Should I really try going after Nile? What would I even say to him? ''Scorpius finally asked himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move. "I'm glad you finally asked that Scorpius dear," a woman's voice said just out of view. Scorpius stood up. "Who's there? Don't tell me you're back now. I was just getting used to the quiet." Scorpius said annoyed. He was suddenly forced back down onto the bench to where he couldn't move anything but his head. "What the heck? Let me go you witch!" The woman came out of the shadows and into view, revealing it was Skorpios. "I've been watching you train boy. You are getting stronger. I'm glad." The goddess said. "I am going to show you who I want you to be. I am going to introduce you to your grandfather." She swirled her hand a produced a scorpion in her hand. "Whatever you plan to do, I will fight it. I won't give in to you." Scorpius yelled. He suddenly noticed all of the sounds in the area had become deafly silent. He looked around and saw that the trees had stopped moving. "That's right dear. We are alone, and you can't stop what is about to happen." She came closer to Scorpius and sat on his lap. She placed the scorpion on the bench beside them and wrapped her arms around him. "Too bad Mirrana isn't here though. She sure is a jealous one isn't she?" "You leave her out of this you bi-" Scorpius was cut short as the Goddess kissed him on his lips. Scorpius tried to pull away but she held his head in place. After she pulled away Scorpius he spit at her and glared at her. She laughed at him. "Boy you should learn not to disrespect your master. If you do, she can make things quite... painful" She said as she took a finger and touched Scorpius' birthmark. A white hot pain flared out into his whole body, causing him to involuntarily scream in pain. When she took her finger away Scorpius was white and sweating from the pain. He continued to glare at here. "What is it that you want? I want to go to bed." Scorpius said still annoyed. I want you to see who Nile is like I said. Now this may hurt a little, but to allow your mind to travel to him, you'll need to get injected with this cutie's venom." she started to pet the the scorpion. "Don't worry it will only last for a few moments, plus no one can see us. In fact you'll look like you just fell asleep on the bench for passerbys." Scorpius was nervous. ''This is nuts. Why does she want me to see my grandfather now, when she didn't want me to see my uncle? ''The goddess stood up and turned to Scorpius with a dark look in her eyes. "The answer to your question is simple. Uriel stopped being my follower, while Nile continues to do my bidding. I want you to see how amazing it is to give in to me deary." She grabbed Scorpius' hand and pulled it up to her. Scorpius struggled to pull it away but couldn't. He suddenly had an idea and took a breath. He blew out shooting a blast of water at Skorpios face, causing her to recoil. She grew visibly enraged as a large, glowing black aura appeared around her. She went up to Scorpius and made the motion like she was about to slap him. Scorpius just stared at her. She calmed down after a moment. "Alright Scorpius. You want to play? I will make this hurt more than you can possibly imagine now." She grabbed the scorpion, swirled her fingers turning it into a large syringe. She stabbed Scorpius in the fore arm causing extreme pain to Scorpius. He howled as pain engrossed his body. To fight back the pain he began to glow with his light blue aura but it quickly went out. Scorpius' vision grew blurry and dark within seconds as he saw the Goddess smile maliciously at him. Scorpius quickly became conscious again, but felt a difference to his being. He looked around but didn't see anything that resembled where he was. ''Where the hell am I? ''he thought. He looked down at himself but couldn't see himself. ''Oh no... where is my body? Am I dead? Scorpius heard a laugh from behind him. He turned around and saw the goddess floating in the air. "You aren't dead silly. I have simply transferred your consciousness to a more controllable vessel to allow me to show you Nile in secret" She tapped her head. "You are now tagging along with me for a while, like I have been doing with you. I want you to see, and feel what it is like to kill and receiving the kill. Well, you won't be receiving anything, I will be, but you can see how much it will please me." Like hell this is a good thing... Scorpius thought. Scorpius watched as the environment flew by below him, past cities he doesn't recognize. They suddenly came to a stop near a dry river bed. Wait, that isn't a dry river, the water was recently stopped. Scorpius had noticed the muddy bottom and loose sediment that was still moist. Don't tell me... he stopped a whole river? "Very good observation. Yet this is merely a small amount of his power thanks to me." The goddess reverenced herself with a bit of a gloatiness in her voice. "Now let's meet my wonderful follower shall we?" The goddess turned transparent as they walked up the river a few hundred yards. Soon the screams of a two people, a male and female were heard. "Oooh we are just in time for a show!" The goddess said with a clap and a quickened pace. As they turned the corner, Scorpius saw a young couple, a man and a woman, being hung up high in the air by tendrils of water, with a pillar of water in front of them. On top of the pillar was an older gentleman in a white robe. He was oblivious to anything around him other than the couple floating in front of him. "P-please sir! Spare her! If you are going to kill anyone, just kill me! Spare her!" The young boy screamed over and over. The young girl was in shock and looked whiter than the man's robes. The old man laughed at the young boys pleas. With a deep, scratchy voice, the man said "Oh... if only I cared about young love, I may have spared her. Instead I am going to kill her first!" The pillar of water and the man rushed to the girl. He placed his hand on her chest, and with a swift motion, closed his fist and pulled out away from the girl, opening a while in her chest where a clear liquid quickly poured out of her. Her body, as quickly as the water came out, sagged and wrinkled. Her face became gaunt and the outline of bones showed through. Her eyes opened wide with pain. She took one final ragged breath before her head fell like a rag doll. "Noooooooo!" the young man screamed until he coughed up blood. Scorpius felt like he was going to throw up. Instead he felt himself shudder as if in pleasure. "You see Scorpius? This is what makes me scream with pleasure." The goddess said explaining. "Each time a mage with my blessing kills, I receive the soul of the person in the form of energy. The more they kill, the stronger I can grow." Scorpius was furious at this point. Those two people are... powerless. They aren't even mages. Why...., he thought. "Now my boy, how would you like to die? Spike through the heart? Blood ripped out of your body slowly? OR perhaps rapid dehydration like your girlie down there?" As the man said that, he dropped the girl's now lifeless body down to the river bed where it made a half splash, half thud sound as she hit exactly where the man had stopped the water. "Please... I don't want to die..." the young boy croaked out. He had long run out of tears. His eyes were completely red. "Oh hey now. What happened to your chivalry? Oh I see." The man in the robe laughed. "You are nothing more than a spineless wimp aren't you? You deserve a long, drawn out death" "Please no! Don't kill me! Don't-" The young man dropped out of the sky and fell. He landed with a crack as his back hit a sharp boulder sticking out of the river. Blood started to trickle out from under his body and around the rock. The goddess squealed with delight as Scorpius cringed. The goddess then became visible as the man lowered his pillar of water to inspect his work. "I guess he did have a spine after all haha!" The man said. He got down on his knees and began to pray. "Oh Goddess Skorpios! I provide you with these souls! Take them with pleasure, and grow strong!" "Oh I have my dear. I have." The goddess said with an evil smile. Nile looked up startled, but then laughed with sheer joy. "My goddess you are here! I haven't seen you in so long!" Nile said as he took her hand and kissed it. Scorpius felt the kiss and tried to recoil from it, feeling sick. "My dear Nile, you have done so much killing for me. I love it! Tell me though, what really drives you to kill?" the goddess asked. Nile thought this was a strange question. "Well of course for the feeling of power! You showed me the light so many years ago. Thanks to your blessing I have grown stronger than my wildest dreams! I can do anything I want now! Hahaha!" Nile laughed. He bowed to the goddess. "Anything else you need my goddess? I would like to go kill some more tonight for you." The goddess kissed Nile on the forehead. "Go on my boy. You've earned it." The goddess then went transparent to Nile who looked sad as she left, but suddenly turned and ran on the water of the river faster than Scorpius had ever seen someone do. How can he be so fast?? he thought. "Easy Scorpius. The more he kills for me, the more of my power he can access. Now what do you think of that? The power of a god as a mortal?" The goddess purred, suddenly they turned and raced across the sky back to Scorpius' body. They never slowed down as Scorpius saw himself fly into himself. He closed his eyes for impact. He jumped and opened his eyes out of shock. "What the hell just happened?" he said aloud. He was in his own body, and was able to move. Scorpius became overcome with emotion from what he just witnessed. He sat back down and had to hold his mouth to avoid being sick. The goddess appeared next to him and started to rub his back. "Now, now Scorpius. I know it was a beautiful thing to witness, but why are you sick from that? It should make you hungry! Haha!" the goddess said in a teasing tone. Scorpius looked up with a look that would kill. He stood up and walking away from the goddess, his body crackling with energy from his raw emotions. "My, what is this?" the goddess asked. "Are you finally ready to become my Knight?" the goddess stood up and started to run towards Scorpius. He only snapped his fingers and a storm appeared above, showering the town with a torrential rain. Tendrils of water quickly grabbed the goddess and pushed her back onto the bench with enough force to snap it in half. Scorpius looked back at the goddess, now his body was enraptured with a blue and black aura that lit up the plaza. As a flash of lightning crashed above he said, "I will never be your 'Knight'. I will never kill for you. As of today, my two goals are to stop all of the murders you have inspired, and to put an end to your game." The thunder washed over both Scorpius' and the goddess' ears. She started to laugh maniacally as she rolled around breaking free from Scorpius' magic. Scorpius turned toward her, ready to fight. "Do you really think you can stop a god, boy?" the goddess asked. "You are merely a mortal boy who I so happen to favor. I could toss you aside if I so pleased, and take back every bit of magic I have ever given your family! You should be thankful for what I have done for you, you maggots. You want to stop me? The only way would be to kill me, but that would be wrong... am I right?" The goddess disappeared and reappeared beside Scorpius and whispered in his ear. "Are you willing to give your life for a fight you cannot win?" she got so close to him that he could feel her breath on his skin. "You cannot kill a goddess unless you are willing to give up your own humanity to do so my dear. Good luck with that." The goddess started to walk away from Scorpius as he grew more furious from what she told him. Running purely on anger and adrenaline, Scorpius covered both of his hands with Black Water, ran towards the goddess to attack her. She merely looked back at him and blew air out her lips, which caused Scorpius to fly back across the square and hit a building off of the second story, cutting his head open. Scorpius momentarily blacked out, causing the storm to dissipate. Scorpius opened his eyes slowly to see the goddess kneeling and grinning at him. "You have guts my dear, but like I said, you cannot stop me unless you can kill me, and to do that you must let go of what makes you feel human. I know of no other way to kill a god haha!" the goddess said with a laugh before a thought stopped her. "Unless..." She looked down at Scorpius and grinned. "Nah, there isn't a way in hell you could stop me my dear. Now if you excuse me, I will be going now. Sweet dreams my Knight." Scorpius painfully tried to get up, but stumbled a few times. Once he was fully erect, he could see the goddess had stopped walking halfway to center of the square. "By the way, enjoy your days with Mirrana. You have just bought her a one way ticket to be my personal... pet '' of sorts soon." She laughed as Scorpius' face turned white. "I will give you... a year. That sounds good. One year without me interfering with your life together. One year from now I will tear her away from you unless you become my Knight. Choose wisely boy. Merry Christmas." and with that, the goddess disappeared into a mist. Scorpius collapsed to his knees as his heart ached in fear. ''One year... I have one year without her in my head... but one year before she tries to take Mirrana from me. What am I going to do? he thought. In his mind he started to hear the ticking of a clock. "I need to go home to Mirrana." Scorpius said while, despite his injuries, stood up and ran home. He slammed open the door to the apartment while Mirrana was about to grab a glass of water to drink. She knocked the cup out of the cabinet and onto the floor as she saw Scorpius' injuries. The cup shattered as Scorpius fell to his knees again in the doorway. "SCORPIUS!" Mirrana yelled as she rushed over to hold him. "What the heck happened?? Who did this to you? Who do I have to kill?" she said in a menacing, mother bear type of tone. Scorpius put his hand on Mirrana's cheek to calm her down. "Mirrana..." Scorpius began to say, but started to choke up. He pulled her close and help her. In her ear he told her, "I don't want you to leave my side again. I want you to be with me as much as possible. Can you do this for me?" He pulled away from her to look her in the eyes to show that he was serious about this. Mirrana looked back at him, not knowing what was going on, or what brought this on. "Scorpius I... what happened?" Scorpius sighed. Should I tell her? I don't want to scare her, but not telling her will cause her to worry even more... '' "Water boy... if you don't tell me what has got you so scared, I will kick you to the couch for a week. Now what happened?" Mirrana demanded. ----A few moments later---- Mirrana's whole body was white as Scorpius finished his story. Scorpius sat there holding a rag to his head as well as Mirrana's hand. She took a moment to let it sink in before speaking. "She is going to do to us what she did to Uriel... isn't she?" she asked. Scorpius nodded. "Mirrana... if you want me to leave I will. Maybe if I am not with you, she will spare you-" Mirrana slapped Scorpius across the face with tears in her eyes. "You idiot! That won't solve anything and you know that. I won't leave you, not now, not ever." Mirrana stood up from the floor and looked at Scorpius. She was blushing furiously now. ''I can't believe I am about to say this but... "Scorpius... I... I d-demand t-that you ask me to m-m-marry...you..." She had a small smile on her face as she looked down quickly out of embarrassment. Tick. Tick. Tick. Scorpius didn't know how to react for a moment and just sat there with a blank stare. M-m-m-marry?? Even after what I told her? Is she nuts??? Scorpius shot to his feet. "Mirrana are you serious? Why? Why do you want to stay with someone who has caused you to become a target?" "Because I love you Scorpius, and that will never change no matter what happens to me. You know... you saved my life when we met. Not in the 'rescue from a burning building' kind of save, but saved me from loneliness. I don't want to go back to that. I love you for that, and so much more water boy." Mirrana said as she held onto Scorpius. Scorpius held on tight to Mirrana. " I promise to marry you Mirrana, and I promise to protect you no matter what. I will make sure that we will have our whole lives together, no matter how long they may be. I love you." Scorpius kissed Mirrana as the church bells chimes signaling midnight. It was now Christmas Eve. ----End Chapter----